1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery connection devices, and more particularly to battery terminal post connector devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery conductor cables typically are attached to the battery terminal post by a terminal connector clamp. The terminal connector clamp has a base that is electrically connected to an end of the battery conductor cable. The terminal connector clamp has opposing terminal connector flanges with aligned apertures adapted to receive a bolt. Inner, curvilinear surfaces can be provided on the terminal connector flanges to engage the generally cylindrical terminal posts. A nut is threaded onto the bolt to force the terminal connector flanges against one another to engage the terminal post.
Present terminal connector clamps are messy and difficult to use in practice. The tightening bolt or nut often becomes tightly engaged to the terminal connector clamp, and sometimes is partially embedded in the soft lead of the terminal connector flange. It is difficult to fit a wrench onto the tightening nut, which often becomes worn or corroded, and frequently is located in close quarters where wrenches are not easily usable. Properly sized tools are sometimes not available to adequately grip the bolt and tightening nut. In any event, several turns of the nut are often necessary to sufficiently loosen or tighten the terminal connector clamp.
It would be desirable to provide a battery terminal connector clamp which would allow quick connection and disconnection of conductor cables to lead storage cell batteries.
It would further be desirable if such a device would not require the use of a wrench or other tool device. It would additionally be desirable that such a device be easily installed in existing conductor cable constructions.